Server management may include using actuator such as script or tools. To perform a given server management task, operators may need to select an actuator and the parameters for the actuator. When using an actuator, risk of failure or damage should be considered. Selecting the right actuator such that the risk of failure or damage is minimized is a challenging process. Known solutions do not address risk based selection recommendation.